Eduardo Garza
) |familiares = Susana Moreno (sobrina) Lourdes Moreno (sobrina) |pais = México |pais_direccion = México |estado = Activo }} José Eduardo "Lalo" Garza Escudero es un actor, locutor y licenciado en Publicidad mexicano que también ha tenido una gran experiencia en el doblaje. Biografía Inicios Nace en la Ciudad de México el 10 de enero de 1976. Su formación actoral proviene del Taller de Teatro del CUM de la escuela de teatro de Dimitrios Sarrás. En 1989 inicia formalmente su carrera en la XEW con Radionovelas: “Sendero de Cipreses”, "Lupita Rueda" y “En las puertas del infierno” entre otras. Doblaje thumb|Eduardo Garza y los personajes que ha doblado Comenzó su carrera en la especialidad del doblaje de voz en el año 1990, donde también se desempeña como director, cantante, y traductor-adaptador. Eduardo Garza, le ha dado voz a infinidad de personajes en animes, series y caricaturas. Es además director de doblaje de series como Naruto, Zatch Bell y Bleach (desde el episodio 26 hasta el episodio 52). Quizás es mayormente conocido por dar voz en español a Josh Nichols (Josh Peck) en el show de Nickelodeon Drake & Josh, a Gaara en Naruto e Ichigo Kurosaki en Bleach. Actualmente comparte varios escenarios de La República Mexicana y Latinoamérica al lado de su amigo, el también reconocido actor Irwin Daayán con un show llamado '' "El Duelo". Además de que ambos tienen un canal de youtube llamado Eduardogaara donde suben material tanto de doblaje como de sus invenciones personales. Además de doblaje, se desenvuelve en teatro y locución comercial. Filmografía Películas 'Jonah Hill' *Seth - Super cool *Eugene - El regreso del Todopoderoso *Cooker - Loca vida salvaje *Frank Fawcett - La mentira original *Brondon - Una noche en el museo 2 *Cyrus - Cyrus *Noah Griffith - Un niñero sinvergüenza *Schmidt - Comando especial 'Jay Hernandez' *Octavio - One world *Paxton - Hostel *Paxton - Hostel II *Javier Villareal - Vecinos en la mira 'Josh Peck' *Josh Nichols - Drake & Josh van a Hollywood *Jim Lement - Todo lo que sube *Luke Shapiro - Locura de la vida *Josh Nichols - Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh 'Ryan Phillippe' *Henry Denton - Gosford Park *Teniente Dixon Piper - MacGruber *David - Chicago Hope 'Wilson Germaine Heredia' *Cha-cha de los Santos Perez Cuevas- Nadie es perfecto *Angel - Rent '''Kevin Connolly' *Ryan Malloy - Unhappily ever after *Conor Barry - A él no le gustas tanto Zachery Ty Bryan *Brad Taylor - Mejorando la casa *John Scaduto - Principal takes a holiday Ken Jeong *Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna - Jerry Wang *Alocada obsesión - Angus Kevin Clash *Elmo en la tierra de los gruñones - Elmo *Elmo Ceniciento - Elmoceniciento *Elmo - El mundo de Elmo *Elmo - Plaza Sésamo *Elmo - Elmopalooza *Elmo - Scrubbs *Elmo - Los Simpson Otros *Federico García Lorca (Javiel Beltrán) - Little Ashes *Zip (Channing Tatum) - El dilema (2011) *Freddy (Jeff Lima) - Los pingüinos de papá (2011) *Brüno (Sacha Baron Cohen) - Brüno (versión de Sony) *Giuseppe (Christopher Mintz-Plasse) - Marmaduke *Darren Shan (Chris Massoglia) - El aprendiz de vampiro *Agente M (Michael Jackson) - Hombres de Negro II *Louis Stevens (Shia LaBeouf) - Mano a Mano: La película *Trent Whalen (Derek Hamilton) - Perturbados (Redoblaje) *Caspian - Spectacular! *Eugene Bell (Zach Cregger) - Miss Marzo *Niño beisbolista - Adorable Criatura *Murph / Novio de niñera - Adorable criatura 2 *Raymond - Juana de Arco *Chico en cafetería - La revancha de Max *Sheldon - En la cima de la libertad *Fabrizzio - Titanic *Miembro de KOK - Curvas peligrosas *Sherman O'Dell - Cielo de octubre *Richie - Cambio de letras *Freddy Green - Bailando en la luna *Jimmy McElroy - Patinando a la gloria *Niño - Rocky V *Jack - Una loca película de baile *Larry - Buddy superestrella *ZigZag (Sam Jones III) - ZigZag *Jimoen (Bronson Webb) - Robin Hood *Voces adicionales - Triunfos robados (Doblaje original) *William - Beethoven 3 *Phil (voz) - Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua *Hno. Ignacio - La Leyenda del Zorro *Oliver Wood - Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal *Gundy ( Carmine Giovinazzo ) - Un beso en Hollywood *Ben Colson (Ryan Reynolds) - Una amistad peligrosa (1996) *Cody Griffin (Chez Starbuck) - Tritón por accidente (1999) *Blaine Cartier (Josh Henderson) - El día de los inocentes (2008) *Explorador en el Ártico - Capitán América: El primer vengador *Voces diversas en Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple *Brian en Amenaza virtual *Niño con tambor (Jeremy Keddy) en La letra escarlata Series de Televisión Josh Peck *Josh Nichols - Drake & Josh *Josh Nichols - Drake & Josh: Un camarón gigante *Chico en la audiencia - Victorious Austin Butler *Jake Crandell - iCarly *Jake Crandell - 7 secretos con Miranda Cosgrove *Derek - Hannah Montana Daniel Samonas *Doug Toder - iCarly *Daniel James - Zoey 101 Diego Boneta ''' *Javier Luna - 90210 *Alex Santiago en Pretty Little Liars '''Jason Dohring *Logan Echolls Veronica Mars *Josef Kostan - Moonlight Jeremy Lelliot *Mike Pierce - 7th Heaven *David Patterson - Melrose Place (2010) Kyle Downes *Ezra Friedken - Tierras altas *Tudgeman - Lizzie McGuire James Maslow *Shane - iCarly Otros *Francis (Christopher Masterson) - Malcolm (Temporadas 1-5) *Fez (Wilder Valderrama) - El show de los 70s *Farhad Hassan - 24 *Tommy (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) - La tercera roca del Sol *Louis Stevens (Shia LaBeouf) - Mano a Mano *Kai Chen (Archie Kao) - Power Rangers: La Galaxia Perdida *Trey de Triforia - Power Rangers: Zeo *Brandon Quinton - Survivor 3 África *Louis Driscoll (Benjamin Smith) - El Mundo Secreto de Alex Mack *Jeremy -Diarios de Vampiros *Hubert Bailey (Dylan Provencher) - Wind at my Back *Tyler (Tyler Kile) - Mecánica popular para niños *Marcus Henderson (Jason Weaver) - Smart Guy *Brendan (Josh Byrne) - Paso a paso *Quinton (Jon Paul Steuer) - Grace Under Fire *Mitch Grubbs (Michael Cera) - The Grubbs *David Fisher (Michael C. Hall) - Six Feet Under *Tom - Studio 60 *Lionel - United states of Tara *Kenny - The War at Home *Rafael - El toque de un ángel *Talan - Laguna Beach *Matt - Being Eve *Percy - VR Troopers *Shane, Voces adicionales - iCarly *Jeremiah y Olivary Biallo (Un episodio) - Zoey 101 *Dan Humphrey - Gossip Girl *Andrew Cross (Macaulay Culkin) - Kings *Ben Newman Adolescente - Click *Voces varias - Misterios sin resolver *Lucas Hodge (Jesse James) - El mentalista (Temp 2 Cap 4) *Voces diversas en El mentalista *Voces diversas en Victorious Series animadas *Stan Marsh (2da temporada) en South Park (doblaje mexicano) *Bill en Los Patos Astutos (Sitting Ducks) *Xander en La Casa de los Dibujos *Enzo Matrix (Niño) en ReBoot *Kaa en Los cachorros del Libro de la Selva *Bob en Escuadrón sobre ruedas *Max en Max el Poderoso *Scrambler en Bob el Constructor *Pidge en Voltron 3D *Donatello en Tortugas Ninja (serie animada de 2003) *Donatello en Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward *Donatello en Las Tortugas Ninja de Regreso a la Alcantarilla *Spike en Flipper y Lopaka *Teodoro en Alvin y las ardillas *Terry en Anthony Ant *Tito en Doug (versión Disney) *Toby en La pequeña Lulú (versión HBO) *Lalo en La pequeña Lulú (versión Cartoon Network) *Elmo y Big Bird en Plaza Sésamo *Neon en Four Fish Fly Free *Príncipe Adam en He-Man y los amos del universo (serie animada de 2002) *Donnie Turnbull en Robotboy *Myron en Escuela Wayside *Budge en Creepie *Tommy en KaBlam! *Casimiro. Cirilo el dragon, Nopo y Mel el mecánico en Bobinogs *Nermal en El Show de Garfield *Carl y Carl dos en Carl2 *Jamie en Daria *Dib (solo ep. 17), voces adicionales en Invasor Zim *Sanjay en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy *Opening, Soldado y Mayomonstruo en Isla de Mutantes *Voces adicionales en El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera *Bolbi en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio *Manic the Hedgehog (voz cantada) en Sonic Underground *Ardilla gigante que habla ingles en Las Chicas Superpoderosas *Wallace (un capitulo), voces diversas en La vida moderna de Rocko * Dr Espiraculo En Los pingüinos de Madagascar *Karl en Transformers: Nueva Generación Anime *Gaara, Akamaru, Gamatatsu, Shukaku y Personajes diversos en Naruto *Krilin (Saga de Ginyu, Freezer y Cell) en Dragon Ball Z *Krilin en Dragon Ball Z Kai *Ichigo Kurosaki en Bleach *Alexander Volg Zangief en Hajime no Ippo *Takashi Fuji en Corrector Yui *Pokédex (temp. 14-), Bulbasaur , Foster, Dario, James niño, Ephraim, Falkner- lider del gimnasio violeta, Timmy Grimm, Jump, Lucian, Sukizo (temp. 13), Pierce y personajes diversos en Pokémon *Mackie Stingray en Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 *Jack en Power Stone *Kojiro en El irresponsable capitán Tylor *Menku en Los 12 Guerreros de Klinda *Sho en Zenki *Seiryu en Ninja Kabuto *Nari en Koni Chan *Bromín en Hamtaro *Dan Kuso en Bakugan *Karl en Transformers: Nueva Generación *Weevil Underwood y Shadi (2ª voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Piccolette y Daisuke en Ranma ½ *Sheng Kung en Soul Hunter *Boo en Shin Chan *Tochiro Oyama en Gun Frontier *Je t'aime en Monkey Typhoon *Tochiro Oyama en Cosmo Warrior Zero *Spikehead en Kirby *Folgore en Zatch Bell *Kohaku en Inuyasha *Hayato Shindo en La máquina del tiempo *Luke en Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon *Allen, Kyou, Space Shot en Shaman King *Noah y Dios en Beast Fighter *Butch (1ª voz) en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z *Hyoma en Beyblade: Metal Fusion Películas Animadas Cody Cameron *Pinocho en La Shrektacular navidad de Burro *Pinocho en Shrek: Asústame si puedes *Pinocho en Shrek para siempre *Pinocho en Shrek Ogrorisa la Navidad *Pinocho en Shrek Tercero *Pinocho en Shrek 2 Rob Paulsen *P.J en Extremadamente Goofy *P.J en Goofy, la película Otros *Stan Marsh en South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut *Bones en Monster House *Marcianos en Toy Story 2 *Sanjay en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy *Nathan en Alvin y las ardillas: Conocen al Hombre Lobo *Asistente de Director en Naruto la película: ¡El rescate de la princesa de la nieve! *Tipa en Rio *Lem en Planet 51 *Sr. Ted Yesman en Alvin y las ardillas: Conocen a Frakenstein *Aoshima en Recuerdos Telenovelas Brasileñas Leonardo Miggiorin *Tomas en Cobras y Lagartos *Shao Ling/Polibio en Señora del Destino *Rodrigo en Mujeres Apasionadas Arlindo Lopes *Cezinha en El Color del Pecado *Cecinho en El Sabor de la Pasión Otros *Helio (Erik Marmo) en Alma Gemela *Eduardo (Bruno Pereira) en Siete Pecados *Bernardinho (Thiago Mendonça) en Dos Caras *Breno (Paulo Vilela) en Escrito en las estrellas Dirección de Doblaje *Naruto *Naruto Shippuden *Bleach (capítulos 13-52) *Zatch Bell *Pokémon (temporada 13 en adelante) *Pokémon: Zoroark, El Maestro de Ilusiones *Pokémon:Blanco/Negro Victini y Zekrom/Reshiram *Steamboy, la máquina de vapor *Ugly Americans *Drake & Josh *iCarly *Samurai Gun, la serie *Nadie es perfecto *Laguna Beach *Juana de Arco *Isla de Mutantes *Gossip Girl *El diario de los vampiros *Estudio 60 *Veronica Mars *Celebrity Deathmatch (doblaje mexicano) *La casa de los dibujos (temporada 3) *Suburban Girl *Taking 5: Mis bellas secuestradoras *Spectacular! *El príncipe y el mendigo (película de 2007) *Posdata: Te amo *Los Dukes de Hazzard: El comienzo *Hostal *Life is wild *El exorcista *Estación central *El nuevo show del pájaro loco *You are what you eat *La gran granja *Kerwhizz *Zingzillas *Little People *Victorious *3, 2, 1, Vamos *Sirvienta a domicilio *Dueños de la noche *Beethoven 2 *Carl al Cuadrado *Creepie *7 secretos (de Miranda Cosgrove y Victoria Justice) *Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh *Películas y especiales de iCarly *El profe de gimnasia *Doraemon (nueva temporada junto a Irwin Daayan) *A prueba de fuego *Una loca película de baile *Los pingüinos de papá *Best Player *Bobinogs *Brazil (redoblaje) Traducción *Naruto *Naruto Shippuden *Bleach (capítulos 25-52) *iCarly *Drake & Josh *Victorious (episodios 1-7, 10, temporada 2) *Ugly Americans *La casa de los dibujos (temporada 3) *7 secretos (de Miranda Cosgrove y Victoria Justice) *Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh *Películas y especiales de iCarly *El profe de gimnasia *Pokémon (temporada 14, algunos capítulos) Adaptación *Naruto *Naruto Shippuden *Bleach (capítulos 25-52) *Pokémon (temporada. 13-en adelante) *Pokémon: Zoroark, El Maestro de Ilusiones *iCarly *Drake & Josh *Victorious (episodios 1-7, 10, temporada 2) *Ugly Americans *La casa de los dibujos (temporada 3) *7 secretos (de Miranda Cosgrove y Victoria Justice) *Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh *Películas y especiales de iCarly *El profe de gimnasia Teatro Emprende su carrera con más de 12 obras entre 1988 y 1994 en las que destacan: *“Debiera haber Obispas” de Rafael Solana. *Nuestra Natacha” de Alejandro Casona “Jesucristo Gómez” de Vicente Leñero. *“Don Juan Tenorio” de José Zorrilla. Entra al Teatro Universitario con “Vida y muerte de un drogadicto” de Marco A. Contreras en el Teatro Carlos Pellicer en 1991. “La Fundación” de Antonio Buero Vallejo en el Teatro del C. U. M. en 1994; “El jardín” de Walter Wiechers en la Carpa Geodésica en 1995; y con el Grupo de Teatro universitario del CUMdes montó “Cats”, en 1996 y "Godspell” en 1997. Estuvo en el taller de Teatro del C. U. M. En 1991 obtiene su licencia de locutor. En 2003 es certificado como Puppetero oficial de Sesame Workshop, en Televisa por personal de Henson Company, autorizado para el manejo del personaje Elmo en México y Latinoamérica En su carrera profesional destacan: *“La Fundación” de Antonio Buero Vallejo, dirigida por Eduardo Acosta en los Teatros Juan Ruíz de Alarcón y Carlos Lazo en 1994; *“Una navidad diferente” escrita y dirigida por Javier Díaz Dueñas en el Teatro Virginia Fábregas en diciembre de 1995 con el puesto de actor y Asistente de Dirección *“Los reyes del mundo” de Luis G. Basurto dirigida por Pedro Ramírez Lamadrid en los Foros de la Conchita y de la Comedia de También participa como actor y productor asociado del espectáculo infantil “La fiesta del Cocodrilo”; co-producción méxico-venezolana de Grayvi Producciones y Nuevas Máscaras, dirigido por Giset Blanco. "El tejedor de milagros", de Vicente Leñero, dirigida por Enrique Chi. Recientemente participó en los musicales "Cyrano, el musical" y "El Príncipe Rana" en los teatros Sergio Magaña y Benito Juárez respectivamente. Con su voz ha participado en infinidad de espectáculos teatrales infantiles entre los que se pueden mencionar "Coloreando con Elmo", "El campamento de Big Bird", "1, 2, 3, imagina..." "El Rancho de Pancho", "Dragon Ball Z" y "Power Rangers la galaxia perdida". Enlaces externos * Página Personal de Eduardo Garza * Canal de Eduardo Garza en Youtube donde se puede apreciar el proceso de doblaje Curiosidades Eduardo ha interpretados coincidentemente tres personajes del seiyü Akira Ishida ellos son Shen Kung en Soul Hunter, Falkner en Pokémon y Gaara del desierto en Naruto . Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores